custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tayluu
Tayluu is an amnesiac Toa of Psionics in the Dynamic Universe. History Tayluu began her life as a Ce-Matoran on Spherus Magna and when the Universe became Mata-Nui's body, she along with others, worked from within Mata-Nui to keep him and their universe alive. She took residence on a small unknown island where the Matoran there were trained to be warriors. She honed her skills and became an excellent warrior. Unfortunately she was abducted from her island by the Dark Hunters. Not much else is known about this part of her past but some say they have seen her work with the Dark Hunters and others claim that she worked with the rogue Dark Hunter "Splitter" though none of these reports have been confirmed. Regardless it has been confirmed that the Dark Hunters had done something with her that completely erased her memory of such things. By the time the Order had found her, she was in a coma-like state on a beach. Her original Kanohi was also gone. Helryx had ordered her medics to treat her and she was fitted with a former agent's Kanohi Faxon. When she awoke she was very hostile and confused but eventually settled. Helryx had her trained and was astonished to find her to be such a capable warrior. Helryx had also discovered that Tayluu was an Anomaly, meaning that she did not have a destiny but instead a unique power. Seeing as most Toa could not join the Order because they must follow their destinies, Helryx recognized Tayluu as an exception and had her inducted into the Order. After several grueling missions Tayluu, became a Toa and began to work as one of the Order's most feared assassins who would take down threats that would pose a danger to the universe. She mainly worked in the shadows and even altered her natural gold and blue color scheme to a darker blue and black. Abilities and Traits Tayluu, as a Ce-Matoran, had her mind shielded just as all her kind did. As a Toa, she could fully access her elemental powers. She could read minds and control them, fire mental beams or punches, and lift things or people with her mind. She is also an Anomaly, which means she does not have a destiny but a special power instead. Her power is to control machines. Combat wise she mixed the arts of boxing and karate forming a deadly fighting style that Tayluu has used to her fullest potential. She is a deadly fighter who prefers hand to hand combat rather than swords play. Never the less she is quite the skilled swords men. Personality Tayluu carried a great mind about her, she was a natural strategist and a brilliant leader. However, her amnesia had troubled her mentally and she grew to be very anti-social and developed a temper hotter than even the Lava of Mount Volmai. Trivia *Tayluu is an AnomalyAnomaly. *Tayluu is partially based off of Kat from Halo: Reach. *Strangely enough, she is an Order agent even though the group does not allow Toa to work for them, though this is most likely due to her being an anomaly. *Tayluu is one of Artek the crazy one's most popular characters. *She is one of the four self mocs of Artek the crazy one. Appearances *''Horizon'' *''A Game of Pawns'' ''Non Cannon Appearances'' *''When You Chase the Light'' *''Felony '' Gallery Tayluu and "Snitch" in battle.jpg|Tayluu and her comrade Snitch in battle. Tayluu and .jpg|Tayluu and Snitch. Tayluu Uncolored drawing.JPG|A drawing of Tayluu. Tayluu vs Tiara drawing 1.JPG|Tayluu whilst in combat. Tayluu in the dark shot 2.JPG Tayluu in the dark shot 1.JPG Tayluu balance.JPG|Tayluu whilst balancing herself Category:Ce-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Psionics Category:Toa of Psionics